


Two Coffins

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action, F/F, Green Herb - Greeform, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Female Character, tsugu gets a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: Sayo Hikawa, latest recruit to the Raccoon City P.D., straight out of the academy and ready to figure out her place in a new town, is finding herself in just a little over her head tonight.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	Two Coffins

It's dark out now, close to midnight. No time for so many people to be gathered outside the gates of the police department. But then, they're not quite people anymore, are they? The moon casts pale light down onto their forms as they stumble around, between the wreckage of crashed cars and small fires lighting up the dark corners of the scene. Behind it all and across the lanes of stopped traffic the R.P.D. station looms large, and from her place on the other side, crouched down inside her car, she plans her next move.

  
Think, think, think. Her eyes flick from target to target through the car's windows--there are so many that have been turned already, and they're slowly but surely swarming the area. They must have been drawn to the sound of her arrival. They outnumber her bullets, and each one could easily eat four or five of them before going down anyway. She's gonna need a solid damn plan if she wants to make it. So _think_ already.

  
Sayo Hikawa, latest recruit to the Raccoon City P.D., straight out of the academy and ready to figure out her place in a new town, is finding herself in just a little over her head tonight.

  
She methodically reloads her handgun, engaging the safety and holstering it carefully at her hip. Checking her supplies, she chooses to leave the key to the car in the ignition, deciding that the creatures outside won't know how to operate it anyway. May as well lessen the chances of her losing it in her mad dash to the station.

  
All right. She can see a fairly clear path through the debris and abandoned cars--it's not gonna be easy by any means, but it's her only option. With any luck, she can find other survivors inside, and they'll be able to help clear the path so they can escape together... and perhaps she'll find a sweet, pretty girl inside, and they'll settle down into a peaceful life together. Stop dreaming. Move quickly. Live by any means necessary. Those words have served her well, and she's not about to abandon them now.

  
Her hand is trembling, and it's annoying. She's not gonna be able to aim effectively if this continues, and while she didn't think she would let herself resort to methods like this after joining the force... She reaches into the glove compartment and takes out a well-used pair of headphones, hooked up to an old-school MP3 player.

  
She slides them onto her ears, and hooks the device onto her pocket, turning it on with a click.

  
The faint sound of a cymbal being struck is the first thing she hears, followed by the steady, reassuring strum of a guitar. She knows the song title, but checks the name anyway, and can't help the faint twinge of nostalgia that follows. Always the best album to put on when the dysphoria got bad. And really, what was the difference between gender dysphoria and the undead when you got down to it?

  
**AGAINST ME! - TWO COFFINS**

  
Sayo kicks open the door to the car, slamming it into the legs of one attacker who lunges at her, growling wetly. She pulls the gun from her holster and flicks the safety off. BLAM! BLAM!

  
_Two coffins for sleep_

  
Two bullets to the head in quick succession send it jerking back, falling limply onto the ground in a pool of murky blood.

  
_One for you, one for me_

  
She launches herself forward into a sprint, making for the next car. 

  
_We'll get there eventually_

  
A tall man, decayed practically into a skeleton, half-falls onto her as its teeth make for her throat, and she knocks it away with her shoulder, using the momentum she's built up to send it crashing into a car's window.

  
_In the dark of our graves our bodies will decay_

  
It shatters, and the sharp glass pierces through its chest. It howls, not from any pain, but from its unceasing hunger.

  
_I wish you'd never change_

  
BLAM! Another shot taken, and she regrets it as it veers off-course and tears a hole in the ear of her next opponent, a fellow officer who must have been overcome by the horde recently--no time to consider what these things had been, they're nothing but obstacles now.

  
_How lucky I ever was to see_

  
Sayo hurls herself to the side as the creature makes for her, and she slams the butt of the gun into the back of its head with a sickening crack.

  
_The way that you smiled at me_

  
She slides over the roof of the car to avoid a group of three creatures that have stumbled close, reaching out for her with grasping claw-like hands. Ducking and rolling, she sweeps her leg around to take out another one for long enough to leap past it and to the next line of cover. Another woman. Her face was no longer there.

  
_Your little moon face shining bright at me_

  
Another step forward, and--shit! Fuck! Sayo cries out in pain, falling back as a shard of glass slices her foot through her shoe. 

  
_One day soon there'll be nothing left of you and me_

  
God dammit--and now there's someone right on top of her. Something. It growls, and lunges, gripping her shoulders tightly enough to hurt as it moves to rip her flesh from her body, eyes bulging wildly.

  
_Two coffins for sleep_

  
She fumbles for her gun as she wrestles desperately with it, knowing there are ten, twenty more closing in. 

  
_Two coffins for sleep_

  
As soon as she has a good enough grip on it she moves it up lightning-quick to a dead aim on its forehead. BLAM BLAM BLAM! Its head explodes into a fountain of blood and viscera, and its twice-dead body falls onto her.

  
_All the things that I have yet to lose will someday be gone too_

  
She grabs it and uses its momentum to toss it to the side, onto the filthy ground. No time to think. Move faster.

  
_Back into annihilation_

  
Around the next car, and the next one, she slams through a newly-assembled crowd of three like a linebacker, sending two of them careening to the ground and undoubtedly leaving her with a nasty bruise on her shoulder for later.

  
_All things will fade, maybe it's better off that way_

  
The third reaches out to grab her, and she knocks it away with a swinging kick that sends her stumbling backward as well.

  
_I wish you'd stay with me_

  
She catches herself, but not in time--grasping hands take hold of her from behind and pull her closer. "Grrraaaauuuuuhhh!" comes its horrible, gurgling voice, straight into her ear as she strains to pull away, to gain enough distance for a shot.

  
_How lucky I ever was to see_

  
She twists her arm up over her shoulder and prays her aim is good enough. BLAM! BLAM!

  
_The way that you smiled at me_

  
It's not her lucky day. Neither of the shots hit, and its grip only tightens. Its hot, rancid breath is on her now as she struggles in vain to get free. She goes for another shot, and--CLICK. Oh.

  
_Your little moon face shining bright at me_

  
What a shame. Sayo's going to die here like everyone else, isn't she? Why'd she think she was special enough to escape?

  
_One day soon there'll be nothing left of you and me_

  
As its teeth graze her neck, struggling to close the last remaining gap, her thoughts are of her sister. Hina, I'm sorry I won't be able to make up for everything. I'm so sorry.

  
_Two coffins for sleep_

  
_Two coffins for--_

  
BLAM!

  
The shot rings out and echoes across the street--no time now to question where it came from--and Sayo's would-be devourer slumps limply onto her back. She leans forward to send it falling off of her, its hands still tightly clasping her arms. She kicks it away, and gives it one more heavy stomp to the head just for good measure. Fuck you.

  
Moving back, she yanks the headphones from her head and turns to see a figure at the gates of the police station, a large handgun clasped in both their hands. They move it down to free one hand, and wave for her to come to their position. She can tell it's a woman now, but can't make out if she's a civilian or not.

  
"Hey! Get over here quickly! I can't keep the door open for very long!" her savior cries out, and Sayo has no intention of keeping her waiting.

  
She makes a break for it across the last stretch of road, fewer cars here to block her path but plenty of undead milling around waiting for their next meal to make itself known. Oh, here she is now! Tens of pairs of milky eyes swivel to her, and the horde moves in with an all-encompassing moan from so many decaying throats.

  
One, faster and more lithe than the rest, stumbles forward ahead of the pack, and Sayo lunges forward to avoid its grasp. She feints around the next one, baiting it forward and knocking it to the ground with a heavy blow as it goes for her. Not much further to go, she's almost there.

  
BLAM! BLAM BLAM! Two more attackers drop from the other woman's shots, and in their absence a path clears. Sayo sprints through, shoving away one last undead foe, and then--and then she's throwing herself past the gate, and her savior slams it shut behind them, shoving the bolt into place before any of the creatures can manage to burst through.

  
Sayo sinks to her knees on the cold stone pathway, breathing heavily. God damn, she actually lived through that... She's never leaving this station again.

  
"Hey, um... Can you stand?" the other woman asks tentatively, bending down to see her. She looks younger than Sayo, not by too far, just a little shorter and a little more fresh-faced. Her hair isn't in the best shape, but it's short and brown underneath the bloodstains, and it frames her face perfectly as she examines Sayo with big brown eyes. In better circumstances, Sayo would have said she was pretty. In these circumstances she may as well be an angel.

  
"I believe so," she replies, and tries to push herself up before gasping in pain and shrinking back again. That'd be her old friend, the shard of glass in her foot. Need to get that checked out. The other woman reaches out quickly to take her hand, and helps her up as she leans on her shoulder.

  
"All right, let's head inside now. Once we get there, I can check out your foot, okay? I know some, um, first aid stuff, my friend taught me a while back." She looks at Sayo with more determination than she would have thought possible here in the middle of hell on earth. "You're gonna be alright! Trust me, okay?"

  
Looking into those eyes, Sayo can't help but comply. She sighs, relaxing a bit, and nods. "All right. And thank you, um..."

  
"Ah! Tsugumi Hazawa!" As they begin moving, slowly but surely, Tsugumi hurriedly introduces herself. "I'm here for personal stuff, but then things started to get all weird, and now... I guess we're both kinda trapped here for the time being. I'm working on a way out that doesn't take us straight through... There." She nods back to where several undead are still rattling the bars of the gate, howling faintly.

  
"Sayo Hikawa," she says, regretting that she can't offer a hand for Tsugumi to shake in this situation. "Officer Hikawa, I suppose, though I'm not sure if that applies now. Today was meant to be my first day, after all."

  
"Ahh, haha, hell of an introduction I suppose..."

  
Sayo, despite herself, smiles a bit at her new companion's attempt to lighten the mood. "Quite. Now, how many survivors are there inside? I have to think at least some members of the force would have kept the dead at bay and gathered anyone they could."

  
She can't miss the look of trepidation that sweeps across Tsugumi's face, and she braces herself for the worst. "Um... I mean, I got here pretty late, and I never... actually saw anybody. Anybody alive, that is."

  
"Are there undead inside, then?" Sayo wonders if there's any ammo left in the weapon storage rooms, and remembers she was meant to receive the necessary access codes at her reception today. Well, fuck, they'll manage somehow. And Tsugumi seemed to have at least some stock of ammo on her.

  
"Oh, no. Well, not anymore, I took care of all the ones I could find and boarded up all the ground floor windows. I think we should be safe."

  
"Ah, that's good then." Sayo realizes what that entails a moment too late, and looks at Tsugumi with newfound respect--as if she didn't have enough for the woman as it is. "Wait, you've done all that already? You're remarkably resourceful, Miss Hazawa."

  
"Aha, thank you..." From her position, Sayo can clearly see her cheeks reddening to match the color of her biker jacket. "It's only because my friend Tomoe taught me a lot of techniques and things to remember. She's in S.T.A.R.S., you know..."

  
They've almost made it to the entrance. Sayo looks up to the looming building before them--even on a normal, sunny day it'd be at least a bit intimidating, but now it's even worse. Standing three stories tall, the Raccoon City Police Department looks like a relic out of time in the middle of this city, and that's because it is. It's built out of a former museum, a fact that becomes quite clear as soon as you get your first sight of it. It looks wrong. It also looks like salvation right now.

  
As Tsugumi reaches out to fumble with the knob of the main door, a thought comes to Sayo's mind. "I believe there's a S.T.A.R.S. office somewhere in the station. Perhaps we can try to contact your friend from there somehow? If she's a member, she may be able to provide enough assistance for us to escape the city."

  
"About that, um..." Tsugumi pauses. "We can talk while we bandage up that foot of yours."

  
Sayo nods, and the two of them hobble inside together. She squints at the light inside--dim as it may be, it's a far cry from the flickering shadows outside, and it takes her a moment to adjust to it. When her eyes can open enough to see, she's greeted with a far more welcoming sight. The lobby is expansive and stretches back all the way to the back of the building, a high ceiling serving as a cross-section of all three levels as it overlooks the centerpiece: a tall statue of a robed lady lifting a flagpole aloft.

  
It's sort of tacky, honestly, but Sayo will take anything right now. Tsugumi leads her carefully to the closest seat, and she sits in it with a quiet grunt at a jolt of pain from where one of the creatures had gripped her arm.

  
She watches Tsugumi as she scurries back to a large chest, yanking a medical kit from inside and rifling through it for the necessary items. She takes out bandages, a stitching kit, disinfectant, and... some sort of herb. Perhaps a natural painkiller? Whatever it is, she's taking it. Tsugumi meets her eye and smiles. "It'll help, I promise."

  
"I'll leave myself in your care, Miss Hazawa." Her gaze drifts as Tsugumi continues her preparations, looking over some distressing stains on the walls to find--oh. Ah, she probably should have expected something like this, but to see it placed with such care with the knowledge that its makers are almost certainly dead, if not undead, turns her stomach.

  
Tsugumi follows her line of sight, and lets out a small noise as she sees what Sayo's staring at. The banner is miraculously still intact after so much, somewhat dirty and torn but not enough to make the letters any less clear.

  
**W E L C O M E S A Y O**

  
"That was for you... Oh, Sayo, I'm sorry." Tsugumi looks at her with such pity and understanding, and it's enough to choke back Sayo's response in her throat. "You shouldn't have had to show up to this nightmare."

  
"It's all right, Miss Hazawa, I can handle it." Sayo averts her eyes, clutching the arm of the chair tightly. If she says it with enough conviction, it can be true. That's how she treats most everything in her life, and it's worked so far, just look. She became a woman, an adult, came damn close to becoming a cop. She can deal with this.

  
Tsugumi motions for her to lift her leg onto the next seat, and Sayo complies with her help, wincing. She chooses not to watch as Tsugumi does the next bit of work, only chewing on the herb she's been so graciously given--it does seem to have mild anesthetic properties, and she's quite grateful for that.

  
There's so much furniture piled up to block the doors and windows here, far more than Tsugumi could have moved on her own in such a short amount of time. Sayo's gaze narrows as she does her best to take in the evidence, put together what the situation must have been, and none of the pictures her mind provides are pleasant. The bloodstains on the floor don't exactly help.

  
Perhaps Tsugumi can tell she could use a distraction right now, because her companion clears her throat before talking once more in a quiet voice. "You know, I don't actually live here. I'm from a smaller town a ways east from here. Picked a pretty bad time to take a trip over, heh..."

  
"I see, that truly is dreadful luck.." Sayo tells the younger woman as gently as she can manage, meeting her gaze again. "Were you here on vacation, or for work?" 

  
Tsugumi's hand brushes her ankle briefly, softly, as she begins wrapping her in the first layer of bandages. "Er, not really either. You know how I mentioned my friend, the one who's in S.T.A.R.S.?" Sayo nods. "Well, she kinda stopped replying to calls or texts a couple weeks ago, and Himari--that's her wife, we've all known each other forever--did the same too. I came over to look for them, but their apartment was empty, so I came here because--"

  
Sayo cuts in briefly, understanding what Tsugumi is getting at. "Because of the S.T.A.R.S. office, I see. And were there any clues there?"

  
"Nothing, except a weird note that was signed from Tomoe, but it doesn't make any sense! She's on vacation, but she didn't tell anybody, and Himari came with her but she hasn't posted anything online about it?" Tsugumi glares at nobody in particular. "It's--I think it's bullshit. I'm gonna find out where they went myself."

  
"...You're a good friend, Miss Hazawa." Sayo meets her gaze intently, and Tsugumi looks away, suddenly bashful. She focuses once more on dressing Sayo's wound, and continues wrapping it up until the job is done.

  
"All right, you should be fine to stand, just make sure to take it easy. Er, as much as you can... You know what I mean." Tsugumi reaches out to take Sayo's hand and helps her up to her feet, steadying her as she takes a sharp breath before standing up more comfortably. Her hand lingers gently on Sayo's arm for a moment, over the bruises that must cross her skin under her blue jacket. And then it's gone.

  
Once she has her balance, she fixes Tsugumi in a questioning look. "Miss Hazawa, not to rush things, but you mentioned you were working on finding another way out of the station? What's your progress looking like on that?"

  
"Pretty solid, I think, I've just gotta look into collecting a couple things... See, look at this." Tsugumi takes out a worn notebook, cover smeared with some unnervingly red fingerprints, and flips it open to a page covered in several crude drawings. "You saw the statue of the lady? I'm pretty sure there's a way out underneath it, we've just gotta find the keys that'll get it open. It's been... difficult, trying to get to them without anyone to watch my back." She smiles up at Sayo with a determined expression. "But I guess I've got you now."

  
"Indeed, you do, Miss Hazawa." Sayo nods, the other woman's steely optimism beginning to infect her. "I will need a restock on my ammo, though, I'm unfortunately spent at the moment..."

  
"Oh, of course!" Tsugumi hops up and moves back to the storage box. "Let me grab you some of what I've managed to find here--"

  
_**THOOM** _

  
Sayo stumbles forward as the floor under them shakes, grabbing the edge of a desk for support, and watches as Tsugumi does the same. After the enormous crash, there's a moment of dead silence, and she meets the other woman's gaze as they're both frozen out of shock.

  
_Tha-_  
_thump._

  
_Tha-_  
_thump._

  
"Those are footsteps," Tsugumi barely breathes. "Oh, god, what is that? Did something break through the west wall?"

  
_Tha-_  
_thump._

  
Whatever it is, it's getting louder, which means its source is getting closer. Sayo grits her teeth. "Miss Hazawa, get me that ammo, please." Tsugumi complies after shaking herself out of her stupor, tossing a bag into Sayo's waiting arms. "Do you have the locations of those keys you mentioned?"

  
_Tha-_  
_thump._

  
"Yeah. Yeah, I know where they are, but, Sayo, I'm not gonna--"

  
"You said it yourself, I'm here to watch your back. I intend to do my job, Miss Hazawa, and I ask that you do yours." Sayo reloads her handgun, steadying her grip on it and scanning the room for cover and available exit routes. Whatever this thing is, she's leading it the hell away from Tsugumi by any means necessary. "Meet up with me here once it's done. We're getting out of this place and finding your friends together."

  
_Tha-_  
_thump._

  
Tsugumi nods, and for a brief moment Sayo thinks she can see the corners of her eyes shining. But then it's gone, and her expression is once more turned to fiery determination. The last time Sayo saw a face like that was... "I'm holding you to that, all right, Sayo?"

  
"Of course, Miss Hazawa." Sayo nods, matching her steel as best she can manage. "Now go."

  
_Tha-_  
_thump._

  
And then Sayo is alone once again, with only her pistol and her wits against an insurmountable force for the second time that evening. She notices the shaking of her hands isn't ceasing, and scoffs at her own foolishness before taking out the one thing that she knows will help.

  
_Tha-_  
_thump._

  
_Tha-_  
**_THOOM_ **

  
The west wall explodes outward in a spray of brick and rubble, and through the wound climbs the worst thing she's ever seen in her life. Ten feet tall and built like a truck, its dead eyes bore into her like spotlights, and in an instant she knows it will never stop until one of them is dead. It stomps forward towards her, and as it does she hits play with a familiar click.

  
_How lucky I ever was to see_

  
Sayo faces down her opponent and aims her sights without fear.

  
_The way that you smiled at me_

  
The song's not over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, and i hope you all are doing well! stay home if you can and play the re3 demo. BIG shoutout to noods for giving this a beta read and providing some great advice on it! i'd love to read any comments you have, and you can hit me up on twitter @tractioncities as well
> 
> EDIT: now with absolutely fantastic art from pyton! check it out here: [twitter link](https://twitter.com/czerwonyrower/status/1246200205709582337)


End file.
